When existing memory devices are performing the function of writing in data or other programming commands, the devices would firstly search whether there is compatible command data in a temporary memory, and the devices would directly write data into the temporary memory if it appears to be affirmative. There are generally two ways to write data into temporary memories, i.e., write-through and write-back.
In write-through, the data will always be written into an external memory regardless of whether a missed state occurs. As for write-back write-allocate, the data will not be directly written into an external memory when the missed state occurs, but instead, the data stored in a corresponding write command address will be read in from an external memory and stored in a corresponding address of a temporary memory, and the content of the write command would then be stored in the address. However, in certain situations, the temporary memory may perform redundant external memory read-in actions.
Therefore, a temporary memory processing method and device that are capable of avoiding the redundant external memory read-in actions, reducing power consumption, and increasing the performance thereof is needed in the art.